


Slain by your beauty and your sword

by fifthnorthumberland



Series: As God would touch the clay [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Nude Modeling, for art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: Joe and Nicky pose together for a sculptor in a rather uncomfortable position.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: As God would touch the clay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Slain by your beauty and your sword

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post.

Joe’s thighs are beginning to burn a little. He knows he’s very strong and capable, bit this is stretching his limits. Nicky is _right there_ on top of him, artfully nude, and his hard thighs and glutes and pressing against Joe’s groin in almost the right way, to say nothing of his hand gripping Joe’s thigh just above the knee. Joe knows that if he were to look up - which, at this point, would be a challenge - he would see Nicky’s other hand grasping a large staff. Joe is very _very_ close to praying for mercy because they have been posing for this sculptor for hours and he’s apparently still not done ogling Nicky’s semi-lax posture and sketching.

Joe is sat on a stool that's pretending to be a rock, his back is stretched so that his shoulders fall to the floor, posing at the slain minotaur to Nicky's victorious Theseus. There are cushions and drapes, but it is not a comfortable position and Joe regrets not being able to look his fill at Nicky’s beautiful form. Joe being an artist himself, Nicky has been a subject of predilection whose body Joe knows more intimately than any other person in history, but he still envies the cursed artist who gets to take his time admiring him atop Joe, legs spread and with a drape barely covering his crotch.

Then again, there is something to be said for sense deprivation. He can feel Nicky where they touch and where they don’t; his weight and the pressure of his grip, the texture of his skin where it is naked against his and its warmth through a thin layer of fabric. He feels Nicky’s every breath, every slight shift to adjust, every tremble of his tiring muscles. If this were not actually quite hard work, Joe would be tempted to ravish Nicky the moment the artist put his charcoal down and gave them a moment to get back into their robes, to push the stool away and having Nicky ride him in his same position, except with his hand grasping his own staff instead of the wooden prop. Joe would even be thrilled to have Nicky take his place on the cushioned stool so that Joe might get to his knees and mouth at Nicky until he came down his throat, his blissful face worthy of thousands of marble sculptures. Joe feels himself harden just at the thought of it.

Above him, he feels Nicky’s restraint; his grip tightening on Joe’s thigh, fingers digging into the skin and taut muscle, and his controlled breathing. Nicky’s rarely one to tease Joe, so he’s careful as he shift’s off Joe’s groin slightly, but the careful swipe of his thumb along the inside of Joe’s thigh is a promise of _later, amore_ , and that is enough for Joe.


End file.
